Last Night I Had A Dream About You
by Grim-R3ap3R
Summary: Heero has a dream about Relena, Songfic 01xRP enjoy D


Soo…First Gundam Wing fic. Songfic. Onceshot. R&R, but don't be too hard lol. – Grim

(_dream,_ (reality, and _thoughts_ when in the same paragraph), 'lyrics')

Title: Last Night I Had A Dream About You  
Song: Digital Love – Daft Punk

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though if I did, there would be way more 01xRP cause God knows we all want it. I don't own Daft Punk, or rights to their songs, though if I did, I'd probably have my weight in 100 dollar bills. Or more.

Heero Yuy was woken up by his clock-radio. It was his day off of Preventer duty, but he always carried the idea that he needed to be up early, just incase. As early as 7:30am is, to him, that was sleeping in. "Gooood Mornin to all our listeners out there! MC Spetz wakin you up with that new smash hit, Digital Love!"

'Music plays – intro'

_Digital Love?_

'Last night, I had a dream about you. In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you, and it looked like everyone was having fun; this kind of feeling, I've waited so long…'

_What the hell._ Heero, before he was awoken by the song, was actually dreaming of dancing. _Relena…_He was remembering that dance he had with her, the night of the school party.

-_In dream_-

"_Oh Heero, I'm so happy you are dancing with me. I didn't want you to leave without dancing with me at least once." She was in a beautiful blue dress, him in a fancy tuxedo. "Of course I'm dancing with you. Why wouldn't I?" Everyone was watching watching them, smiling._

'Don't stop, come a little closer, as we jam, the rhythm gets stronger. There's nothing wrong with just a little fun; we were dancing, all night long. The time is right, to put my arms around you; you're feeling right, you wrap your arms around too…'

_As they danced, Heero was laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself. He was happy that Relena was smiling; she was lost in joy. "Heero…I want you to know that I love you." "I love you too Relena…" "Then how come you won't tell me? You're enjoying yourself in a dream; but when you're awake you just put me down or ignore me." "I promise I'll tell you when I wake up. I just want to make sure I know what I'm doing." "And what are you going to do?" Heero smiled and started to move closer. "This". He was so close. She moved closer to him too. They were so close…_

'But suddenly, I feel the shining sun. Before I knew it, this dream was all gone…'

_Stupid radio._ It woke him up just as they were about to kiss. _Relena…_

'Oh, I dunno what to do about this dream and you; I wish this dream comes true.'

_I wish…wait, what am I thinking? She's better off without me…isn't she?_

'Oh, I dunno what to do about this dream and you; we'll make this dream come true.'

He shut off the radio. For once in his life, Heero was nervous and hesitant. _I…I gotta tell her. Act on my emotions…it seems like a better idea when you're telling someone _else _to do that…still, I want to live the rest of my life with no regrets._ He got up, showered, and dressed. He wanted to look nice if he was going to go on a suicide mission.

-Later that day-

Relena was in her office, signing some important documents. _Why is my job so boring?_ Just as she finished thinking that, her door opened. To her utmost surprise, it was Heero walking in, closing the door behind him, and locking it. "Heero, isn't it your day off? And why are you locking the door?" Relena was half amused, half scared. What _was_ he doing? "Relena…" "Yes, Heero?" "…I…I just came here to tell you…well…" Heero never felt this much pressure in his life. _C'MON! I SELF-DETONATED WING WITH ME STILL ON HIM! AND I'M HAVING TROUBLE TELLING HER THAT… _"Relena…the thing is…I…had a dream about you last night." "A dream, Heero? You are stuttering over a dream? What did we have sex? Did you dream of me naked?" Heero turned a deep shade of red. _Now I'm really amused, _Relena thought to herself. "Well?" "No, Relena I didn't… (_Wish I did…)…_I dreamt about our dance." "You mean the one we had back when we were 15? Heero you have got to be kidding me. You're getting worked-up about that?" "It's not just that…" He was trembling with embarrassment. _What's wrong with me!_ Relena got up and went to hug him. "Come on then, tell me! What is it about this dream that made you come to me on your day off and lock the door?" _Nows my chance…_ With that, he put his arms around her, and kissed her. "Relena, I love you." Relena was in total shock as to what happened. Heero was too. "Relena…" "Yeah?" "Let's not tell anyone what just happened, okay?" "Umm…"

-In another room-

"TOLD YOU HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" "Duo, that doesn't mean you have to call us all from our post so we can spy through the camera in her office. Besides, this is a secure channel. Only certain people have access to it." "Quatre, lighten up. You know well all of us in here, even Duo, can hack the channel easy." "Yeah that's right Trow…-glares at Trowa-" "Oh, please. What a weakling. He was trembling. He couldn't even tell her how he felt. Weak" "So Wufei, does that mean you told Sally what you feel?" Wufei glared at Duo. "Well, at least now she knows. Let's just hope that Milliardo doesn't find out about this." "Yeah you're right Quatre. He'd kill Heero if he saw this." "Naw. Relax guys. If Milliardo couldn't kill before, he won't be able to kill him now, right?" "Hmph. He's stronger than Heero. He's been married to Noin for over a year now. Heero still weak compared to him." "Hey Wufei, that mean you have a ring for Sally?" Wufei glared at Duo again. "Well, let's just keep this our secret. I'd rather Milliardo didn't find out." With that, Quatre closed the feed. Little did he know…

"**NOIN! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"**


End file.
